Steel Mode
Steel Mode (鉄の滅竜魔法・変鋼 (スチール・モード), Suchīru Mōdo lit. Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Steel Modification) is a secret art of the Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, it is the result of taking the adaptability of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic to the maximum of its potential. Description As a user of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of adapting to the situation by transforming their body into iron at the moment of impact in order to cushion the blow and take the kinetic energy out of the opposing strike, Steel Mode takes the adaptability further by allowing the magic energy that the iron emits draws in and absorbs small elements of carbon as the iron is slowly acting as a magnet to it. Once enough of said carbon is absorbed into the user's skin, the user focuses it with their magic and melds it together, resulting in the chemical reaction of iron and carbon to fuse together and create a new style that the user can now access. However, by doing so, it is shown to be extremely deadly, as it is toxic to the user's body, as well as harmful. Despite this, activating Steel Mode, causing the addition of the natural element, changes the composition of the user's spells, enabling them to dish out enhanced damage and break through any defense that their iron was unable to. The user usually uses Steel Mode to partially strengthen the density of selected parts of their body during battle, but can extend the effect to its entirety. As the user has control over the configuration of their body's carbon atoms, the substances that they can convert their skin into can vary based on their intentions. With this, the user is even able to stopping a downward slash from a Magic Sword; and they are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against almost every single type of spell in existence. As the user's defensive power is immense and lightweight, their movements are surprisingly more agile than they appear from their new heavy armour. Because of the glittering and sharpness of their body, their enemies only see the user's figure as an afterimage that cannot be pursued. When Steel Mode is active, the user has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of their physiology at will, allowing the user to form their limbs into steel weapons more freely, however they can control all metals, regardless of it being part of their biological structure or not. It is also shown that once the elemental style has changed, the user is able to access it whenever they can, often changing their appearance and form when they use it. Spells *'Steel Dragon's Sword' (鋼竜剣, Koryūken): Steel Dragon's Sword is an enhanced version of Iron Dragon Sword, only available when the user is harnessing the power of Steel Mode. In order to perform this spell, the user manifests a large amount of steel on one of their arms or legs; before focusing it and shaping into a large, jagged blade composed of steel which possesses incredible cutting power—making it all the more deadly. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the sword's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. It should be noted that from this singular sword, the user can generate a plethora of other, smaller swords, which increase their range even further. It's power and reach allows the user to slice may objects, including humans (at its strongest without any reinforcement), clean in two, and if they expel more of their magical aura into it, it can cleave through even the strongest of magical barriers, while causing a 'backlash' effect which enables the user to harm a foe by releasing the blade in the form of a blast of pure energy at them the moment they shatter a barrier. The swords can be elongated at the user will, making them powerful ranged weapons. They are capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from their body. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts; and the sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its potential damage output while its explosive reactive properties bolster the damage dealt even more. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. Trivia *Steel Mode is free to use by anyone. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Spells